13 ARG
"Alternate Reality Game" (w skrócie ARG) to działania promujące jakiś produkt polegające na zaangażowaniu oczekujących go ludzi w 'równoległą' rzeczywistość, splecieniu faktycznych wydarzeń odgrywających się w rzeczywistości z tymi, o których mowa w produkcie. W przypadku "13" polegała ona na publikowaniu na forum Trzynastego Schronu niewiele mówiących promocyjnych obrazkach oraz względnie trudnych zagadkach uchylających rąbka tajemnicy. 13 days left 1 maja 2012 został opublikowany przez Wratha mały fragment okładki z okienkiem Windows 95 mówiącym "Uwaga, pozostało 13 dni". Opcje "OK" i "Anuluj" są niedostępne, a pośrodku widać opcję "Czekaj". Układanka 6 maja 2012 dzięki Rorsarchowi pojawiła się układanka. Po jej ułożeniu można zobaczyć rysunek Monkizz pochodzący, jak się później okaże, z wstępu pierwszej części i opatrzony myślą przewodnią opowiadań, cytatem Ernesta Hemingwaya "Człowieka można zniszczyć, ale nie można pokonać". ROT13 7 maja 2012 na forum pojawiła się z pozoru nic nie znacząca zbitka liter. Okazało się, że jest są to fragmenty prawie wszystkich opowiadań zakodowane w kodzie ROT13. Zagadka Rorsarcha. "Dziś bez myślenia" 8 maja można było zobaczyć dzięki Rorsarchowi cały przód i prototyp tyłu okładki, ale z nałożonym efektem. Zagadka Kolor Jeszcze tego samego dnia pokazał się obrazek z powycinanymi fragmentami rysunków Monkizz i jednego Krisa, symbolem do piosenki Head Down ''autorstwa Nine Inch Nails i ponad połową białej przestrzeni wraz z podpowiedzią, by mieć w głowie liczbę 16. Tytuł piosenki miał sugerować spojrzenie się w dół. Pozornie nic tam nie widać, ale nieco ciemniejszym odcieniem bieli został tam zapisany cytat Tilla Lindemanna z zespołu Rammstein z piosenki ''Rammlied: "Kto czeka roztropnie, zostanie nagrodzony w odpowiednim czasie", a pod nim tekst zapisany w kodzie szesnastkowym: "31 33 2e 30 35 2e 32 30 31 32". Po rozszyfrowaniu można było dowiedzieć się, że premiera nastąpi 13 maja 2012. Zagadka od Wratha. Miejsca akcji w kodzie szesnastkowym Zostały zaszyfrowane i opublikowane 9 maja. Poznań, Nowy Wrocław, schrony i Radom zostały tam uwzględnione. Zagadka od Rorsarcha. Oppenheimer w binarze Zagadka od Morfea. W kodzie dwójkowym został zapisany cytat Roberta Oppenheimera: "We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty, and to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form, and says,: “Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.” I suppose we all thought that, one way or another." So many fallings Tym razem obrazek od Morfea nie był zagadką, a jedynie podpowiedzią, co będzie jednym z tematów opowiadań jak i muzyki. Sformułowanie "Tak wiele upadków" odnosiło się do postapokalipsy, upadku ludzkości, wartości moralnych, frakcji Upadłych oraz utworów "Fallen 33", "Fallen 33 II", "The Fall" i "Fall into Hell". Obie grafiki od Morfea pojawiły się 10 maja. Enigma 11 maja Rorsarch zamieścił zakodowane w Enigmie nazwy frakcji występujących na Polskich Pustkowiach wraz z odnośnikiem do deszyfratora. Podstawowe ustawienie to wałki I II i III natomiast litery ustawiane na wałkach, to zawsze trzy pierwsze litery z wyrazu, który znajduje się za wyrazem zaszyfrowanym. Zostali uwzględnieni: Pancerniacy, Stigmata Mortis, Telepaci, Kibole, Upadli i Barbarzyńcy. Ostatnie błogosławieństwo 12 maja na forum jak i na Facebooku pojawił się cytat z 1 rozdziału i 3 wersetu Apokalipsy św. Jana: "Błogosławiony, który odczytuje, i który słucha słów Proroctwa, a strzegą tego, co w nim napisane, bo chwila jest bliska." Jest to aluzja do warstwy literackiej i muzycznej. Numery rozdziału i wersetu dają razem liczbę 13. Wpis na Facebooku prowadził do posta na forum, który prowadził do zegara odliczającego czas do północy umieszczonego na stronie Time and Date.com. Punktualnie o północy 13 maja 2012 Nie Wiem opublikował newsa napisanego przez Verona i tym samym strona projektu stała się dostępna dla wszystkich i nastąpiła oficjalna polska i światowa premiera "13". Category:Making of